The Revelation Saga
by Arastelion
Summary: Not my first ever story but certainly the first ever I published. This is a story about magic, adventure and a little romance. One Human boy get's a job in a new world, Bestian, home of the Bestea. A race of human-animal hybrids (furries) much like ourselves. What happens to him and the people he meets, I shall tell you.


**Prologue**

-From "The Hollow Dragon" his personal diary-

Recently life has been hectic, or more of a mess quite frankly. A recent offer for me to go to Bestian should give my life a little bit more, how to put it, stability.

But then I might be going a little too fast here. Let me give a small synopsis of the events that have shaped our current world.  
Our current year is 2037 ac. And you can say, between 2015 and our current year, humanity has seen more than enough of its share of misery.

We will start at the year 2018 which goes by 2 names: "The beginning of the End" and "The year of death". Both names are quite fitting, if I may add.  
Around March of that year, a new flesh eating disease was causing mass deaths in large parts of North-Africa. Within 2 months the disease had spread halfway south of the continent and wiped out entire families.  
The disease was spreading very rapidly for 1 simple reason. If you were infected, you would spread the disease around, while showing almost no symptoms. By the time symptoms would show, you could already be considered dead.  
Bodies needed to be burned, for even the dead flesh could spread the disease.  
The response of the modern south was quick. Russia, Europe, America and Canada poured billions into research to a cure, and although it arrived quickly after, the damage was incredible and the death count exceeded over 300 million in Africa alone. North-America was struck heavily as well, going a little below 250 million.  
The total death count for this disease, 5 months after it was first discovered, 1 month after the cure was made, resulted in an overall 750 million deaths.

The one benefit was that with the leftover millions the research of other diseases and their medicine was increased heavily.  
September that year was known as "The month of curing". HIV, AIDS, cancer and several other mayor diseases found a cure in that month. The months after, many other diseases found a cure through the same research.  
Areas that were overpopulated in the 3rd and 2nd world countries were now slimmed down heavily. Emergency support to Africa was from there on only necessary when natural disaster struck and the crime rate of North-America dropped significantly.

Skip a few years to 2025. Beside the regular technological advancement like faster processors, better way to store data etc. etc., not a lot happened in between our little skip. But this year also has 2 fitting nicknames: "The quarter mile" and "The End".  
New year's day started off pretty festive. Special celebrations for the quarter century and such things, parades, shows, you know the stuff. The following day, on the other hand, was catastrophic.

Suicide bombings, plane crashes, terrorist attacks, the Middle-East was a mess.  
It appeared a man, calling himself "The supreme prophet" managed to unite most terroristic organizations in the Middle-East under his name. Entire countries were flushed away, surprised by the suddenly organized army they were facing.  
Many militaries were send from both Russia, America and Europe. Many did not return. Now known as "The Middle-Eastern World War", the world maps had to be redrawn as the participating nations restructured the afflicted areas so there would be almost no conflict between people.  
Extremism was now only a minor issue and the look of the Middle-East improved over the years. Western influence cause rapid increase of technological advance. The area prospered for quite some time until it took a steady course.

Some of the more racist *ahum* bastards *ahum* called this "The era of purging". A lot of people were, understandably, not amused.

So far the way our world was shaped. The thing is, what happens if another world comes into play? The answer is very simple, you only have to look 2 years back, 2035, june 18, "The day of arrival".  
The USA was struck with heavy magnetic activity that day. Almost as if a 3rd pole had arrived, all needles were pointing to a small strip of wasteland in Nevada between Mt. Tobin and Mt. Lewis. When scientists went to investigate by the dozen they thought they found what was described as 'something you only see in cheesy sci-fi movies'. An alien invasion.  
Being a pretty remote location military were not quick to arrive and some of the younger scientists went out to see what came to our planet, they were slightly surprised to say the least.  
By the time they returned to the encampment the next afternoon, the military had arrived in bulk and set up a small army worthy of before mentioned movies. Gladly though, the man in command, or more like woman in command, was not an airhead manly featured in such movies. The young scientists explained what they saw, and who they spoke with.

A race calling themselves Bestea came to our planet as explorers, scientists, seeking likely inhabitable planets to explore and perhaps inhabit. They were more than surprised when they discovered the planet they chose for this expedition was much like their own, and already occupied by an intelligent species. With only a language barrier between them, the Human and Bestea scientists quickly found that their most spoken languages were very much alike. The Human English and The Bestean Gavuz were similar on most levels except for naming of animals, objects and other related materials.  
Knowledge exchange was short but informative. The basis for the Bestean technology was entirely different from our modern electricity. They used something they simply called 'Magic'. An energy that took about 95% of the "empty" space between and within atoms, then Bestean ancestors were able to use this energy at an early stage in their evolution. Ranging from the ability to create fire, to creating entire landslides. To the Bestea, Magic was science.  
In the months that followed more Bestea came to this world, and they were more than welcome. Scientists from all over our world, as well as theirs gathered around "The first portal". Technological advancements were plentiful as flaws in both their and ours were erased by the others abilities. Bestean Magic and Human Science hybrid technology was successfully achieved after 1 year, and things went fast from there on out.  
Bestea colonists came to this world to build a future and they quickly settled all over. We as well traveled to the Bestean world to settle there. Computers became faster in a rapid rate and oil became, to the dismay of many companies, almost useless after the Bestea gave us their clean solutions to transport. Both worlds were a mess, but not the bad kind, call it and organized chaos if you want.


End file.
